


Yamaguchi x random characters

by louis_pip



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Depressed Yamaguchi Tadashi, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, M/M, Multi, Please Kill Me, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louis_pip/pseuds/louis_pip
Summary: A bunch of songfics about Yamaguchi Tadashi being depressed, stressed, horny, and done with life with different characters.I own none of the characters, songs or anything mentioned in whatever the hell you call this.These will be short!
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Bisexual by GRLwood Teru/Yama

**Author's Note:**

> So if the writing is in italics it’s the song lyrics aight? Aight!  
> I’m a multi shipper with commitment issues! At the start of each chapter I’ll put the ship and the name of the song and artist.  
> Be prepared most of this shit was written in the small hours of the morning on Wattpad!  
> Sanity is low...profanities are high though that’s the only reason I rated it at teen and up...there’s also the whole...you’ll see!

_Every time we talk You use that word_

"So...you got a girlfriend yet?" Yamaguchi took another fry from the bowl in between them. The other laughed. "Tadashi I'm bi, how do you know I don't have a boyfriend or something?" He said in a mock serious. "Well then have you got a boyfriend yet?"

_Describing yourself As if i've never heard_

"Oh fuck no, I might be bi but nobody wants me." He sighed, Yamaguchi chuckled at the blond. "What about you?" His laughter stopped. "Nope. But at least I'm not out there like some ferret in heat." He winked at the other. "Ferret?" He screeched. "Ferret." They sat for a second in silence before bursting out into laughter again. Terushima pulled out a cushion playfully whacking Yamaguchi across the face. The younger smiled resting his head on the others shoulder.

_Is it something that you really want me to know_

They sat quietly watching the film they'd put on earlier. Yamaguchi eventually moved from the couch to the floor in front of the older boy who was now braiding his hair. He didn't question how he knew how to braid hair this time. The older tugged on his hair again. " Sorry." he murmured continuing with his work. "It's all good." He tried to concentrate on the film but started to drift off to the feeling of Terushimas fingers running through his hair tugging slightly at his scalp.

_Cuz fuck you say it every single time i'm around_

"Tadashi?" He was snapped out of his thoughts. "Uh, yes?" He rested the back of his head on the couch looking up at Terushima. "Nothing, you just looked like you were drifting there." He smiled looking down at the boy brushing a strand of dark hair from his face. The other giggled quietly. "You're cute for a guy." Yamaguchi stopped giggling. "What?" Terushima leaned down placing a kiss on his cheek. "You heard me." Yamaguchi blushed a deep red, he covered his face hiding in his hands. "Oh come on." The older boy laughed. Yamaguchi peaked out from between his fingers.

_You say you're bisexual_

"Shut up ferret." He turned around on his knees pulling the other boys face down to meet him. He smiled against his lips unable to hold it back. "So...What are we now?" Yamaguchi leant back resting his head on the blonds knees. "I don't know." He paused for a second. "We're litterally a ferret and a punk." The younger boy smiled tilting his head. "Well then." He sat beside him on the couch.

_I really wanna hold you_

He pulled the smaller boy over to him wrapping his arms around his torso. "I guess we'll just have to stay like this until we can figure this out." He murmered against his ear. The other boy blushed as the other nuzzled into the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around the youger boy pulling him closer. "Sounds good." He whispered.

_Do you have a boyfriend?_

_I wanna be your boyfriend_


	2. Throne by Bring Me The Horizon Teru/Yama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima dumps Yamaguchi  
> Yamaguchi breaks down and dyes his hair  
> Terushima helps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m only going up to 8 chapters on here you can find the rest on Wattpad, same user name...I’m really just transferring my work from there to here at this point

_Remember the moment you left me alone and_

"I'm sorry, Tadashi." Yamaguchi froze. "I can't do this anymore." Tsukishima placed his headphones on turning without hesitation. The smaller boy stood in place, trying to comprehend what had just happened. He watched through clouded eyes as the other disappeared into the night, "T-Tsukki..." His voice came out soft and strained knowing full well that Tsukishima wouldn't hear him.

_Broke every promise you ever made_

_I was an ocean, lost in the open_

He started to make his way home passing through the streets he had walked thousands of time before. It seemed to pass in the blink of an eye, he opened the door carefully removing his shoes before rushing to his room pulling out his phone. He scrolled though the camera roll selecting images of the tall blond. His finger hovered over the delete option. "It's okay, it's fine, you don't need him, and he doesn't need you, just hit the button, and get this over with." He mumbled under his breath before finally pressing it.

_Nothing could take the pain away_

"Y'know what, fuck it!" He ran out the front door. Half an hour later he returned with a box of bleach and a random silver colour he grabbed without thinking. He opened his phone calling Terushima. "Tadashi, what have I told you about calling me after 10pm?" He sounded tired. "Did I wake you up?" Yamaguchi opened the box. "Well...no. What's up?" The younger boy rolled his eyes. "Do you have any tips on bleaching hair?" The line was silent. "Tadashi who hurt you?" The phone line went dead. Yamaguchi was confused for a second before a call to face time came through from the bleached blond.

_So you can throw me to the wolves_

"Jeez, have you been crying or something?" He raised an eyebrow adjusting himself sitting on his bed. "You could say that..." Yamaguchi continued to read the packaging. "Was it salt boy?" Yamaguchi nodded staying quiet. "Hey if I were you I'd change out of my uniform. That shit gets everywhere." He giggled watching Yamaguchi struggle to read the box and listen at the same time. He put it down walking out of the room for a minute returning in a pair of sweat pants and oversized shirt. "T-Tadashi who's shirt is that?" Yamaguchi rolled his eyes again. "You said that this shit gets everywhere, so why not destroy Tsukishima's shirt at the same time?" He said with an innocent look on his face. "I like your style freckles."

_Tomorrow I will come back_

_Leader of the whole pack_

"So what are you thinking"? Yamaguchi started parting his hair. " Well Teru," He tied the top section up leaving half of it down. "I'm going to bleach this," He opened the bottle mixing the chemicals together. "Mhm..." Terushima smiled watching as the boy shook the mixture accidentally spilling some onto the shirt. "Do you...have any application tools or are you just gonna go in like that?" His question was answered when Yamaguchi started putting it on with his hands. "I'm so proud of you." He pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

_Beat me black and blue_

"Teru!" he laughed trying to concentrate on his hair. "What? It's true. My little freckles is breaking down and compulsively bleaching his hair for the first time, whats not to be proud of?" Yamaguchi sat on the edge of the bath. "I'll call back in 40 okay?" Yamaguchi nodded as he disconnected the call. It was weird to think that the blond was in University, or that he actually got into university. Yamaguchi set an alarm for 40 minutes. He sat on the edge of the bath reading through the texts from Tsukishima over the past weeks. "I love you yams." He stared at the sentence. "Like hell you do." He deleted their conversations.

_Every wound will shape me_

40 minutes passed and a calls came through. "Hey Freckles, I can't talk right now but I'll call later, don't do anything crazy for now." He could hear the echo of his voice. "Teru are you driving?" He giggled waiting for the blond's answer. "No? No... okay yes I am...So I'll see you in a bit!" He opened his mouth to speak again but the call disconnected. He shook his head laughing quietly. He turned on the shower washing off the bleach for a good 15 minutes. The other boy could be an idiot, but it didn't matter to him. Yamaguchi sat on the end of his bed drying his hair starting to question his life decisions. After reading the instructions for the haidye a couple of times, he walked down to the living room and waited near the door.

_Every scar will build my throne_

A car pulled pulled up in front of the house. He jumped up and opened the door basically running out to meet him. "So what's next?" Terushima sat on the edge of the bath Yamaguchi pulled out the box of silver dye. "Good choice." He watched him struggle to open the box. "Okay first off," he stood up standing behind the taller boy tying the top portion of his hair up. ""You're tired." He opened the box quickly mixing the chemicals together. "Secondly," he put on the gloves giving him the bottle to shake. Yamaguchi started laughing at the seriousness in his voice. "You use the fucking spout to put it on." He started squirting the mixture into his hair.

By the time they'd finished they were both laughing messes. "It suits you freckles." They sat on Yamaguchi's bed for the rest of the night taking and eventually drifting off.


	3. Hayloft by Mother Mother Teru/Yama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi is horny  
> So is Terushima  
> Terushima’s father is sick of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight, Teruyama, Yamaguchi has more...confidence...and top energy
> 
> Y’know that underage warning? Yeah this is where it comes into play!
> 
> Good luck!

_My daddy's got a gun_

_My daddy's got a gun_

_My daddy's got a gun_

"Tadashi are you sure about this?" Terushima placed a hand on Yamaguchi's shoulder. "Yes of course!" The older had warned him a couple of times about his father and how he felt towards the younger. "Because he is serious." Yamaguchi smiled placing his hands on Terushima's shoulders. "I know." The shorter rolled his eyes. "He would legitimately kill you if he found out you were there." Yamaguchi pulled him in closer. "Teru dont worry about it." Terushima wrapped his arms around the younger's neck. "If you're sure..."

_You better run_

"Hey Dad I'm back." He yelled out leading Yamaguchi through the house. "About time, how was sch-" He walked in freezing in his tracks. "Hello Terushima-san." Yamaguchi gave a small wave and a sweet smile. "Hello, Yamaguchi." He turned to his son. "Yūji a word please." Yamaguchi leaned back agains the wall giving Terushima a reassuring smile. They left the room for a few minutes. "What were you thinking?!" He combed his hand though his own hair. "What? Tadashi is a friend, he's not that bad." His father smiled at him. "Okay, but just remember, if I catch him in my house after 10 he's dead."

_My daddy's got a gun_

_My daddy's got a gun_

_My daddy's got a gun_

"Understood." He walked back to Yamaguchi taking him by the hand leading him to his room. "So, Yūji, what was that about?" The younger smirked putting emphasis on the vowels of his name. "Tadashi, you know what was about. He thinks you're a whore." Yamaguchi laughed. "What would make him think that? W-what did you tell him?" He continued to giggle as the other gave him a questioning look. "Why are you like this?" He whispered under his breath. "Okay, so you know the rules, we need to be out of here by 10 or...shit hits the fan right?"

_It started with the hay loft a-creaking_

"Shit, what time is it?" Yamaguchi reached over checking his phone. "10:15, why?" Terushima sat up. "Tadashi we need to get you out of here." They threw off the blanket getting dressed again, Yamaguchi took his bag from beside the bed. Terushima took Yamaguchi by the hand leading him out to the garden shed. "Ferret what are you doing?" The shorter blushed at the nickname. He held on tighter to his hand. "It's late, and it'll take a while for you to get home..." Yamaguchi pulled the boy closer. "Are you sure you want this?" He nodded absent mindedly. "You'll have to be quiet though." Yamaguchi whispered against his cheek.

_Well it just started in the hay loft_

"Do you think you can do that for me?" Terushima nodded his head. He wrapped his arms around the others neck pulling him down to his level pressing their lips together. Yamaguchi leaned in further backing him into the wall of the small shed. Terushima let out a soft moan.

_With his long john's on Pop went a-creeping_

Terushimas father continued watching the shed, he let out an exasperated sigh. He had watched them walk out to the shed, he had put up with their noise earlier. And he was kind of sick of it. He walked to the kitchen pulling a knife from the drawer before heading out to the garden. He took a few steps towards the shed before stopping in his tracks. "T-tadashi~" He pinched the bridge of his nose trying to work out how he got into this situation. "Yūji?" He knocked on the door.

_Out to barn out to the hay_

A muffled moan came from the shed followed by a low chuckle. "You have to the count of th three to get out here boys." Low whispers came from inside the shed. He could hear the shuffling of feet and clothing. "One..." He could hear what sounded like his sons voice frantically whispering to the other. "Two..." a small yelp came from the same boy. "Th-" Yamaguchi opened the door. "Hello again Terushima-san." He flashed another smile. "Freckles..." Terushima intertwined their fingers pulling him back slightly. "Yūji, care to explain?"

_Young lovers and they are not sleeping_

The boy stayed quiet. "Yūji, I get that you like this boy, but for fucks sakes you two are like ferrets!" Yamaguchi smirked down at Terushima, he returned it with an eye roll. "Yamaguchi give me one reason why I should let you two see each other again." He tightened his grip on Terushimas hand. "Because...I love this little ferret," he brought the other boys hand up leaving a kiss on the back. "And I'd never leave him." Terushima burned a bright red looking away from the taller.

_Young lovers in the hay loft_

"That's sweet, but can I ask one thing of you two?" The two nodded in unison. "Can you try and keep it down? It's late, I work, you go to school." Terushima blushed harder. "Dad!" The oldest laughed for a second. "What?" Yamaguchi smiled only to be met with a cold look. "But seriously boy, don't do anything too rough. He may look tough but he can be a whimp sometimes." Terushima gave Yamaguchi a stern look as if he could read the younger boys mind. "Oh I know Terushima-san."

_With his gun turned on Pop went a-creeping_

The older Terushima looked dead inside by this point. "Well, now that that's sorted." He threw the knife at the wall beside Yamaguchi's head. "I guess I won't be needing this anymore." He strolled off again back into the house. They stood in silence for a second. "Are you sleeping in the shed or something?" They heard his voice and hurried along back along to the house as well. "You're father's scary Ferret." Terushima giggled. " Well they say someone will pick their husband based off of their father's personality so..."

_Out to the barn out to the hay loft_

Yūji Terushima spent the rest of the weekend cleaning the garden shed and his room under the instruction of his father.


	4. Nice Guy by GRLwood Teru/Yama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a house party  
> Yamaguchi is in love  
> Terushima is oblivious  
> Yamaguchi is losing his fucking mind  
> This one is very short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this song.  
> It’s way too relatable.  
> I’m a bi disaster.  
> Send help.

_God, I am such a nice guy_

"Teru!" He parted from his friends running up to the shorter boy. "Tadashi! Long time no see." He smiled bringing him in for a hug. Yamaguchi patted him on the back. "How've you been?" He listened as the other talked about the last year and all the shit that had happened recently. Yamaguchi smiled sweetly nodding at the shorter, "god hes hot", he thought to himself. "-so that's why I kicked out of the apartment and ended up here." He laughed snapping Yamaguchi out of his daze.

_I just don't understand why you won't fuck me_

"Wait you got kicked out?" Terushima rubbed the back of his neck. "Yep." Yamaguchi giggled. "Teru you idiot!" He rolled his eyes. "But I'm your idiot...no homo." Yamaguchi smiled screaming internally. "Are you okay?" He waved a hand in front of Yamaguchi's face. "Tadashi?"

_All of the bad guys get all of the good girls_

"Sorry?" Terushima gave him a slightly concerned look. "Nothing, you just kinda stopped processing for a second there." Yamaguchi continued to scream internally. "WHYAREYOUSOCUTE?!", "Oh, I'm alright." Terushima tilted his head to one side smirking. "If you're sure Freckles." Yamaguchi laughed. "FRECKLESWHATTHEFUCKISFRECKLESWHYDOYOUDOTHISAREYOUTRYINGTOKILLME?"

_And I just don't understand why_

_They won't fuck me_

_Won't fuck me_

_Won't fuck me_

_Won't fuck me_

"So apart from...getting yourself kicked out, is there anything else i should know about?" Terushima looked stressed. "Ferret?" He laughed as the other pursed his lips. "So... I dropped out of college..." Yamaguchi pinched the bridge of his nose nodding. "And... now I work at what some may call a dodgy hair salon in the city." He looked up to meet Yamaguchi's eyes. "Ferret that's...Teru no." Terushima smirked. "Teru yes." They both stood there laughing for a while.

_Why won't you_

_Why won't you_

_Why won't you_

_Why won't you_

_Why won't you_

_Why won't you_

_Why?_

_Oh, oh, oh_

"So what's going on in your life?" Yamaguch took a deep breath in beggining to explain trying not to let his thoughts get to him. "Bitch, I just had the greatest idea. Yamaguchi no. You should ask this fucker out. No. Why not? He's straight. Honey, have you seen his hair? Have you heard anything he's ever said. Good point but seriously. No. Yes. No. Yes. No Imma take control if you dont say something! Yamaguchi no. Yamaguchi yes!" "Wow, that sounds hectic!" Terushima placed a hand on Yamaguchi's shoulder stepping closer.

_There's gotta be a way_

_Out of this friendzone hell_

"Just know," he looked up making direct eye contact with him. "I'm here for you bro, that's what friends are for!" The taller let out a nervous chuckle. "S-same here Ferret."

_There's gotta be a way_


	5. I Threw Glass At My Friend's Eyes And Now I'm On Probation by Destroy Boys Teru/Yama main

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima is an asshat  
> Yamaguchi is stressed  
> Terushima is concerned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gives off...  
> Shady vibes at the start  
> But I promise  
> This isn’t what it looks like!  
> Some content may be triggering though. So abuse, swearing, sexual harassment.

_You're ruining my life day by day_

"T-Tsukki?" The sound of his heart pounding in his ears was deafening. He looked up at the bleached blond towering over him his arms either side on the wall behind him, his legs felt weak. Why did he agree to go to this gathering again? Oh right, because of his boyfriend! How could he forget? "Come on, forget that salt shaker! He treats you like shit anyway." He had a point. Yamaguchi placed his hand on the shorter boys chest, slowly moving it up to grasp his collar. He pulled him down laying his soft lips on the others cheek. He stared directly into his eyes.

_The butterflies you give me are literally making me nauseous_

He adjusted his body standing up straight so that he could look down at the other. "Teru, how many times do I have to say it. Tsukishima is my boyfriend. And I'm not interested in you, we don't work you've seen it before." Terushima gave him a a smirk surprised by the sudden confidence. "Come on Tadashi..." He wrapped his arms around the taller boys neck playing with his long dark hair untucking it from his turtle neck. Yamaguchi let his hands fall to rest on the older boys hips. His eyes softened. "Te-" he looked up again to see Tsukishima standing on the other side of the room watching them. His heart beat faster, a feeling of nausea washed over him.

_This is disgusting, like seriously dude_

He took Terushima by the hem of his shirt walking with him out to the frontyard away from everyone. "Teru, I can't do this." The younger glanced over at the door checking if anyone had followed. Terushima took one of Yamaguchi's hands into his. "Tadashi.." the younger turned back to him. "Teru no." He continued to stare into the others eyes. "What?" He pulled his hand from his grasp. "What's wrong?" Yamaguchi pursed his lips shaking his head. "No, you aren't dong this again. I'm fine okay? Tsukishima is fine, we're fine."

_What do you think you're doing?_

Terushima linked his arm with the younger before walking down the driveway and out the front gate. "Tadashi." He let go of his arm. "Obviously you aren't fucking fine." The younger looked away. "I've never seen you wear one of these in my life." He gestured to the jumper he was wearing. "It's cold Teru." He raised an eyebrow. "Yams it's the middle of summer." Yamaguchi brought a hand up scratching at the material covering his arm. "So what, is it illegal to wear a jumper?" He scratched harder still avoiding eye contact. "Tadashi." The boy continued. "Tadashi." The younger tensed up even more.

_You're like way older than me_

"Freckles!" He grabbed the others hands holding them on either side of his head. "Teru let go." He still didn't look up to meet him. "Not until you tell me what's going on." Thousands of thoughts ran through his head. "Ferret..." his voice broke as he lifted his head to meet him. The older released his hands. "If things were different, if Tsuki wasn't Tsuki, if we'd met earlier, if there wasnt a year between us. I'd tell you. I'd've told you everything. But I can't." The older pulled him in closer squeezing him tight. "Freckles you don't have to stay quiet. What happened?"

_And you're gross and I don't wanna do that_

The younger stayed quiet returning his warm embrace. "Yamaguchi." The two jumped at the cold voice. "T-Tsukki it's not what it looks like I-" he shut his mouth as the taller blond walked towards them. "Time to go." He grasped his wrist tightly tugging slightly as he turned to leave. "Okay Tsukki." He mumbled voice shaking. Terushima tilted his head as the youngers eyes stayed with him for a second. Tsukishima still didn't let the smaller boy go picking up the pace until they turned a corner. "What the fuck was that?" Yamaguchi stared blankly at the ground. "Nothing." He whispered. The taller grabbed him by the collar. "Look at me when I speak to you." Yamaguchi nodded frantically. "Now answer me, what was that?" He released the shorter.

_Never invite me over ever again_

"I was just talking with a friend." He fiddled with the hem of the jumper. "Friend? Yamaguchi I saw you in there." He stood blankly staring at the taller boy. "Who was he?" The smaller looked at the pavement. "He was the Jozenji captain back in our 1st year." His voice wavered slightly, he tried his best to just look down. "Anything else?" Yamaguchi shook his head weakly. "I'll ask this one more time. Who was he?" Yamaguchi muttered something under his breath. Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "Tadashi!" Yamaguchi froze. "Speak clearly." He looked up at Tsukishima. "He's my ex."

_Just kidding, please do!_

"You whore!" Tsukishima grabbed his wrist tighter than before. He pulled him along quickly behind him until they reached a bus stop. They stood there for a few minutes. Yamaguchi could feel the tension, it was too quiet. "Tsukish-" the grasp on his wrist tightened. "Quiet." Yamaguchi winced at the pressure as it slowly increased. After a few more minutes Yamaguchi felt a pang of pain shoot up his arm. "S-shit, Tsukishi-" the pressure increased again. "You idiot let go!" He grabbed onto the taller male's arm in an attempt to pull him off. "Yamaguchi you're making a scene." He still refused to let go.

_I really wanna hangout with you_

"No I'm using my fucking brain! Let go!" Tsukishima let go of the boy. The smaller boy ran back down the street sobbing quietly to himself. His wrist ached more and more with every step he took. Eventually he found his way back to the gathering. The shorter blond was standing at the end of the driveway waiting for him. "Freck-" The younger ran to him wrapping an arm around his waist. "Ferret." The older boy kissed his forehead before turning his attention to the arm held tight to the youngers chest. "Does it hurt?" He took his hand into his rolling up the sleeve. Yamaguchi took in a sharp breath. "Freckles we'll talk about that later, lets get you to a hospital."

_Ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh_

A few hours later because hospitals are slow...

"I...I can just bus from here if you want." They stood in the hospital reception area. "Will you go home? Like to your house? Not Tsukishima's?" Yamaguchi's eyes dropped. "Tadashi.." The older boy took the youngers good hand. "If you can't go home, which judging by the state youre in im guessing that you can't, come with me." He smiled at the taller boy. "Are you sure?" Terushima nodded letting out a small laugh before leading him towards the exit.


	6. Better in Blak by Thelma Plum Tsukki/Yama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima is an asshole  
> Yamaguchi can’t escape  
> Sad shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is...personal to say the least, if you aren't comfortable with any of the subjects below id skip this chapter.
> 
> We got implied drinking, smoking, emotional abuse, controlling relationships, self harm, eating disorders, if you can't tell by now...not a fan of Tsukishima...and Yamaguchi is probably biggest kin! Yay!

_Do you know what it feels like?_

Yamaguchi sat hunched over his desk writing an essay. He'd left it until the night before but that was usually the case since he and Tsukishima had started dating. He loved him don't get me wrong, but sometimes it was like he didn't love him back. He lay back in the chair stretching his arms glancing back at the clock next to his bed. It took a good three seconds for him to register what he was seeing. Four times that week. Tsukishima would probably kill him if he knew the boy was a still awake.

_To get calls in the middle of the night?_

As if his mind had been read his phone began to vibrate, he picked it up answering immediately. "Hello?" The line was quiet for a second. "Are you serious? Hello?" Yamaguchi hadn't checked who had called him...big mistake. "Sorry Tsukki." He could hear the blond sighing through the line. "Yams why are you still up? It's not good for you." Yamaguchi listened closely, confused by just how concerned the other seemed. "School work." He made his way over to his bed. "Why didnt you do it earlier?" He flopped back onto the pillows wrapping his arm around his torso curling into a ball. "I, well we spend a lot of time together didnt have time."

_Saying you're not worth it, you deserve it_

"What kind of half asass'd excuse is that?" Yamaguchi tensed up. "Why didnt you say that you needed to focus on school instead of this?" The shorter rolled his eyes. "Because I knew that this is how you'd react. You always do." He froze realising what he'd said. "Sorry Tsukki I didn't mean it like that.." the other still remained silent. "Tsukki?" He sat up clutching the phone. "What did you mean Yamaguchi? Go on..enlighten me." His voice was low, he hated it when the other was like this. "Tsukki I didn't..I just didnt want to let you down and make you think i wasn't w-well into you by not being around."

_Go on, have another drink_

The line was quiet again. Yamaguchi combed through his own hair pulling at it. "Yamaguchi." His breathing hitched. "Calm the fuck down." Another long silence. "Did you hear me? It sounds like you're trying to breathe in a burning building or some shit." Yamaguchi muted his end of the line. "Why are you so weak?" He tried to block it out. "For God's sake call me back when you can act your age!" The line went dead leaving Yamaguchi alone again. Why did he stay? Why the hell would he stay with him? It just stressed him out, and he knew it! That's the part that didn't make sense.

_Do you know what it feels like?_

But at the same time it just made sense in his eyes. If he didn't have Tsukishima, the ass hole who'd saved him. Who did he have to rely on? Fucking no one! That's who. Even though he knew he'd be better off without him, that he'd be so much happier without the other. He couldn't seem to let him go no matter how many times he hurt him, or drive him to hurt himself. The last time he'd disagreed with him it hadnt gone well to say the least.

_To get stuck in the middle of a fight?_

The other had a way of targeting exactly what people were insecure about. For Yamaguchi it was his body. Everything from head to toe. Whether it be his freckles, hair colour, the other had even picked at his scars. Not literally...but he had said enough. He knew how to pick people apart, how to make them feel worthless, less than human. Yamaguchi how ever did not have the heart to do this except for that one time.

_Screaming you're not worth it, you deserve it_

It was after practice on their way home. They hadn't talked since morning training when Tsukishima had noticed a fresh line of cuts. The shorter had guessed that the other had seen them considering the silent treatment he was receiving. He kept his head down. They got to the intersection where they separated, he turned away not wanting to confront him. "Tadashi." He froze. "Don't." Tsukishima took a few steps closer. "What did you say?" Yamaguchi's shoulders tightened. "Tsuki just forget about it okay?" Tsukishima grabbed his arm turning him to face him. "Yams why did you do it?" His voice was laced with sarcasm. "You, Tsukki. You do this to me." He was sick of the shit Tsukishima had put him through. "I can't understand how someone can be so weak. Just don't do it, thought you were over this shit." He was laughing at this point. "You're one to talk." Tsukishima stopped. "Excuse me?" The chuckle in his voice still apparent. "Why don't you just eat? Why don't you just keep it down instead of being fucking terrified of gaining weight?"

_Go on, have another drink_

That had been a long night. Let's just say that he still flinches at the slightest touch. How about we say that his first instinct when someone touches anything below his neck is to instantly pull away because he doesn't want anyone to get hold of him again. Or that he can't leave his legs exposed outside of the safety volley ball because of the comments the other had made. He wasn't his own person. He was Tsukishima's. And he couldn't do anything about it.


	7. Three Leaf Clover by Teenage Joans Yachi/Yama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two anxiety fuelled cinnamon rolls trying to get through the day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are really cute together whether platonic or romantic, and the ship is fucking underrated. So have some dorky, awkward yachi and yams..this is more platonic.
> 
> Yachi has some form of psychosis...  
> But it acts in the same way it seems to in the anime  
> And course language.  
> We diving into Yachi's head!  
> Mentions of panic attacks, anxiety.

_Monday morning_

_Why so boring?_

Today can't be that bad. Right? This was the thought that ran though Yachi's head each and every morning. And every time she was wrong she was fucking wrong. But that didnt stop her. No because possitivity and independence! And hallucinations...and warped surroundings...and the crippling anxiety...and the disaster bi part...BUT THAT DIDNT MATTER! It was Monday which meant a new week, and another seven days to prove herself to her mother!

_Standing in line_

_Doesn't matter anymore I'll be just fine_

Which she had failed to do so far in the years that she'd been on the earth. She didn't have to be like everyone else, hell nah. She was strong! She was smart! And she was fucking insecure! But who gives two shits, the voices and anxiety would keep her safe as they always did! If she wanted she could probably kill a man and have no regret at this point, of course that would make her mother even more disappointed and...never approve of her. But she had friends in the volley ball who would be there to support her. No Yachi, bad Yachi no kill people!

_You're so square sitting comfy in your box_

She stepped out of the house and walked to the bus stop. Fuck yeah! School! Seven hours of anxiety inducing interactions with people who could kill you at any second! Pfft, who gives a shit about what other people think about her overreactions, they're just 'stable' and 'weren't neglected as children' whatever that meant. Sometimes she wondered what it was like to be like them. Knowing what you want to do with your life, stable mental health, not crying yourself to sleep each night.

_I don't care, go to work in my cool socks_

Eh, that just made her herself. Like sometimes instead of wearing normal socks or stocking she'd wear a pair or dark stockings with even darker cat patterns on them. They were her favourite socks, Yamaguchi seemed to like them too! At least she had him to talk to, someone similar. Someone just as anxious, insecure, and optimistic about everything in life. I mean, none of those traits should work together, but in those two it seemed to work fine. Just two nervous dorks chilling in a volleyball club five feat apart because Yachi's a manager and Yamaguchi's a player.

_Got no patterns on your plain old tie_

Sometimes, they'd pick days to match socks and stupid shit like that. Tsukishima was always pissed off about it but Yachi didn't mind. He could just be pissed off and boring with his orderly uniform and not crumpled up homework. Ha, who needed a perfect score on their tests anyway...okay honestly she did, and so did he...but it was alright..kinda...in a messed up way.

_Are you really gonna be that guy?_

"Hey Yamaguchi!" She waved the other over as she walked into the gym. "H-hey, hi Yachi! How are you guys going today?!" Hand. Gestures. Everywhere! "Alright! We good! Right?" A look of confusion slipped onto her face for a second before she answered herself. "Yup!" They both laughed together. "Ooooh guess what?" She jumped up and down. "What?" He smiled. "I found out about this thing called melatonin! Best 15 hour sleep of my life!" Yamaguchi squealed joining in with the jumping. "You guys are so weird." Tsukishima pinched the bridge of his nose.

_There's nothing wrong with your jeans_

"Weird?" They turned to him still smiling. "Weird." Yamaguchi rolled his eyes. "Just ignore him, Tuskki's just in a bad mood today." They both burst out into laughter for no apparent reason. "5 days!" Yachi's eyes widened. "Holy shit! That's great!" Five whole days without throwing up out of nervousness! "6 hours!" Yamaguchi hugged her smiling. "That's amazing." Yeet 6 hours without a panic attack! Asahi walked over to join them. "What are you two yelling about?" He sounded nervous. "You wanna tell him?" Yachi nodded. "Well we just do this on Mondays, like a weird way of tracking our anxiety and stuff we've learned during the week!"

_I think there's something wrong with me_

"Ah...I knew I could sense anxious energy from you two! Have you tried sitting by yourself for 15 minutes a day and just existing?" They shook their heads. "Well I'd recommend it, it's calming." Yachi and Yamaguchi giggled as Suga yelled out for Asahi.

Rest of the day went as per usual. Class, try to block out the voices and focus hard on the teacher not the classmates that will probably try to kill you today...even if they've never tried to before. First break, break down in the bathroom. Classes, try to keep it together. Second break, help Hinata and Kageyama. Classes. Practice.

_The sun goes down, the day's over_

She and Kiyoko walked to the bus stop. After saying goodbye she got on watching the road of oncoming and turning vehicles so that if something happened she'd be able to react in time and grab onto something. And then walked the rest of the way home as fast as she could but not too fast because then if someone was following her and she knew that they were they'd kidnap her faster so that she couldn't get away. Keep eyes ahead, remember what Yamaguchi said. Breathe.

_I guess I'm just another three leaf clover_

Get home make dinner for self then do homework. Stay up for a couple more hours drowning in existential dread, panic and break down about it. Wear self out so much that you can't stay awake anymore because of how emotionally drained you feel...and it's just Monday, but you still have 6 more days to make the week better!


	8. Marmalade March by Psychedelic Porn Crumpets ship Teru/Yama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after type shit but they just got drunk...  
> Then it turns into Terushima lecturing Yamaguchi...  
> Then Yamaguchi hooking up with a stranger...  
> Yeah I don’t know what happened with this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This band is fucking amazing!  
> So are all of the other artists mentioned!  
> T-the names might be a bit weird but the music is good!

_I'm ill again_

_And this time I am fucked_

He stared up at the roof squinting slightly as the sun hit is face. What day is it? He sat up. "Where am I?" He scanned the room trying to find something that looked familiar. His eyes eventually landed on the boy beside him. He closed his eyes lying down again. It's just a dream. He opened them up again. It wasn't a dream, he rolled over checking who it was exactly that he'd ended up with. The first thing he noticed was the bleached blond hair...then the undercut...and finally the fact that this person was around his height...maybe smaller

_I probably shouldn't have stayed out_

It then dawned on him that he had seen this cut on someone before on a certain confused and energetic captain back in first year, it had been a year since they'd last spoken. Shit. "T-teru-kun." He whispered nudging the sleeping man. "Teru." He said a bit louder lightly shaking him. "Terushima wake up!" At this point he was sitting up shaking him with everything he had. "Mmmm." The older groaned shifting slightly. "Teru!" He watched as his eyes slowly opened. "What time is it...wait who the fuck are you?!" Yamaguchi rolled his eyes.

_But I couldn't help getting drunk_

"Ferret, calm down." The other tried to pull the blanket up to cover himself accidentally rolling out of bed with a loud thump. "Ah-shit." He scurried across the floor to the doorway sitting in the middle of it. "Teru..." Yamaguchi swung his legs over the side of the bed trying to hold back a laugh. "Don't you Teru me who the fuck are you?! What happened did we..wait a damn minute!?" Yamaguchi just watched him unable to hold back his laughter anymore. "Freckles?! You ass hole!!" He dropped the blanket from around his shoulders.

_Oh, this life that I have been prescribed_

_Is taking control of my head_

He sprung up practically launching himself at the younger wrapping his arms around him. "It hasn't been that long has it?" He giggled patting the older on the back. "Bro, it's been what, over a year?" Yamaguchi wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him in. "Bro? Yūji, you're sitting on my lap." Terushima smiled as he watched the other continue to laugh. "Come on 'dashi go easy on me! I can't even remember what happened last night." He giggled wrapping his arms around Yamaguchi's neck.

_I'm tethered to matters I don't really like_

"So...umm..what happened? I kind of remember you pulling me out of the bar but after that it's all kinda blurry." The blond murmured with a slight laugh to his voice. Yamaguchi rolled his eyes. "Well... how much of what happened do you want to know is more of the question." A look of horror crossed Terushima's face. "Tadashi what happened? I didnt say anything stupid did i? Wait did we..." The younger smirked as the other started to panic slightly.

_Can you take me to your world instead_

"No Teru I wouldn't do that to you. It was getting out of hand there so we left, and I walked you home...I mean that took a while because you decided to pick a fight with a stop sign, you really can't handle your alcohol can you? But...when i tried to leave you started throwing up and asked me to stay. So thats what i did. Nothing else. Okay?" Terushima sat in though for a second or two processing what he'd just heard. "So i didn't say anything stupid?" Yamaguchi shook his head. "And nothing... happened..between us I mean?"

_So I lose myself_

Once again the younger boy shook his head. "Wait..how much did I have last night?!" Yamaguchi seemed to be making calculations in his head. "Only 4 or 5." Terushimas jaw dropped. "Only 4 or 5?! Tadashi, what do you mean by only?!" Yamaguchi rolled his eyes. "I mean, only, as in it's not many." Terushima frowned. "I-what about you? How many did you.." Yamaguchi loosened his arms. "About..." Terushima threaded hus fingers through the youngers hair. "8 ish? Not enough to be out like you were. On that note do you need some water? Pain killers? I'll be ba-"

_And find a reason to care_

"Don't change the subject." He tugged slightly on his hair. "Yūji. Please don't go where I think you're going." Terushima saw something flash in the other boys eyes. Fear. "Tadashi, you can trust me." To be fair, he already had an understanding of what was going on. "Teru, I did trust you. That was before you ghosted me." Terushima rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry okay? I made a mistake, and I fucked up. But can we put it behind us?" Yamaguchi pulled back loosening the hands in his hair.

_Stored in thoughts with astronauts_

"Why? Teru why would you possibly want to do that after all this time? You've had months to say something." He swung his legs off the bed. "You know I'm not the brightest." Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow. "Okay I'm not good when it comes to thinking things through."

"Yeah no shit." He stood up retrieving his shirt from the corner of the room avoiding the blonds gaze. Terushima watched him in silence as he buttoned it up before turning around to finally face him. "I'm sorry we met again like this, I'll leave you have my number." He turned opening the door to leave only to be pulled back.

_On a universal carousel_

"Yams." He shook the hand off. "What could you possibly want ferret?" Terushima closed the door behind them. "What happened to you?" Yamaguchi frowned. "The hell do you mean?"

"In the months that we didn't speak what happened?"

"That shouldn't concern you."

"Please answer me."

"Well what do you think happened? You're smart, you know how I get when I'm stressed. I thought you were dead. Stupid I know but that's the conclusion I came to somehow. And how does one cope with that kind of loss? The only way one knows how. And here we are now because we met again in a bar."

"I thought you quit."

"Yes I quit, but this shit was the last straw. I don't know any other way. You were the one keeping me above water."

"If I'd know I wouldn't have left you know that."

"That's what I don't understand. Why you left in the first place. What did I do?"

"Y-it's because I could see you were suffering, and I didn't want to be there during that."

"So what you're saying is that you would have left even if you knew then?"

"No that's not it-"

"Then what the hell are you saying? Please Yūji!"

_So I'm bootlegging it around space_

Terushima stood frozen. He didn't know what to say anymore. Yamaguchi stared at him through his tears, the room was silent aside from the sound of their breathing. "I don't know." He took a step back. "I wish you all the best then. Don't fuck up with the next one." Terushima nodded. "I won't." He grabbed Yamaguchi by the collar pushing him roughly against the door connecting their lips. They pulled away from each other. Yamaguchi turned and opened the door leaving as suddenly as suddenly as Terushima had.

_Trying to find out where I originate_

He started walking down the street as fast as he could.

Once again he found himself in on the floor in another hotel room throwing up everything left in him. What else was he supposed to do? There was a knocking at the door again, he let out a whimper. "You okay?" He stumbled as he stood up again making his way to the door. "Mhm." He opened the door smiling at the person on the other side.

Another night another stranger. What else was he supposed to do?


End file.
